


birds

by regulardudetier



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/regulardudetier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he used the birds for practice. that was all. every morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birds

He used the birds as practice. Gunshots were too loud, but arrows were softer. He preferred the bow, anyways. Clint was sure the guns were more dangerous, but he preferred the bow all the same. And in the early morning hours when he couldn’t afford to get caught sneaking out of base, he would use a bow to hunt. It wasn’t really even hunting. He used the birds as practice. 

The agent had keen eyes. He could see for miles and he never missed a shot. He guessed that’s why they chose the name Hawkeye. Hawks were known to have the best eyesight over all other birds, and they were the best sort of predator. 

First, he would draw the arrow from his quiver and place it just right against the bow string. He would then find a small rock on the ground and kick it in a general direction, watching as a murder of crows let loose between the trees. The arrow hurdled towards one of them, and he felt the all-too-familiar drop of weight. Maybe he was cruel for killing the birds, but this sort of training was the best for him. Clint needed moving targets, not solitary ones.

He would continue on with this method of training until he was able to see the sun peek through the forestry. It was then that he would pack up his arrows, salvaging those pierced into the bodies of the winged creatures, and head back to the base. Every morning, this was his practice. He would walk past the others, drenched in a mixture of morning dew and sweat, take a shower, and head off to his room as if he had been there all night. No one ever said a word. Not Fury, not Stark, not Natasha. No one questioned the dead birds around the site. 

He only used the birds for practice, and never anything more.


End file.
